Dayton
Biography Season 12 (12.1) * 19 years old from Texas. DCC kind of a second family to me. Mother used to be a DCC. with her and her mother, Shelly, who works for DCC Shelly cheered for DCC for 5 seasons. two discuss her tryout costume Everyone’s always asked if I wanted to try out, and I’ve always said no. But this year, I was like, I’m going to go for it. Shelly says she just wanted to make sure Dayton was in the right headspace to take on this challenge. moves to dance studio Dayton’s dance teacher since she was five, Megan Buckland, used to cheer with her mom. Megan tells her everyone wants her to succeed and she can do this. Dayton says there’s a lot of pressure because people expect her to perform like her mother. Shelly says they are different dancers, both classically trained, but Dayton just took it to a different level. She tried not to be a stage mom. Dayton says her mom is her number one fan. Dayton says her mom left a good legacy, but now it’s her turn, and she wants to be her own person. Confessionals Total: x Season 12: 10 Season 12 (12.1) * Biography * The one distracting thing was telling myself not to look at my mom, because she was standing over on the side. But I think I made my mom pretty proud. * Shelly who says it’s one step closer I’m really excited. I think all the stress built up in me just released when I saw my number. (12.2) * asks her what her mom told her She said to be myself and be natural and not to try too hard. * It was pretty intimidating dancing in front of Kelli and Judy and Charlotte. Especially because I know them. * names left to call for finals My heart is racing. (12.3) * performances A million things are going through your head when you’re dancing, and you’re trying not to look crazy. * While I was dancing, my throat was dry. So, I was trying to swallow, and I was like, ‘I can’t swallow!’ * name left to call I’m waiting for, like, the biggest moment of my life. That’s making me very nervous. * invited to Training Camp I will be back next year with more confidence in myself. tells her to have complete confidence in herself and tells her she loves her Commentary Season 12 (12.1) * “She’s getting a star.” – Ramos * “I gave her a yes.” – J * “Dayton did a really good job, today. I’ve known her since the day she was born, and she actually has it harder than the other contestants because she’s proving that she deserves a place on this team for Dayton and not because her mother was a DCC.” – J * It was a really special moment seeing Shelly’s daughter, Dayton, make it through. And to see proud mama on the sidelines to see her daughter attempt to follow in her footsteps was a really fun moment. – Ramos * of episode confessional Dayton did well today, I’m proud of her. She’s grown up side by side with my daughter, and I’m not used to seeing Dayton through my director lens, at all. So, I’m really going to have to treat this as fairly and professional as I can. (12.2) * Dayton has been really fun to watch during this audition process. She’s a person that we’ve known since she was a little girl, and to see her at the adult stage of her life; it’s really fun. – J * I’m going to be real honest with y’all, I’m probably going to be quiet on this because we’re very close to her mother, so, just listening. – K/ I graded her up on kicks/ Kicks were great, yeah/ Kicks were good/ I just thought it was boring to watch. She didn’t seem to make me think, ‘Oh, wow. I want to see you again.’ – Marshall/ And I think she got nervous. – MR/ Well, she’ll have to get noticed next week, if she gets there. – K (12.3) * I was not impressed with Dayton at her interview. I mean, Dayton’s a ‘no’ to me, tonight. – K * Known her her whole life, know her mother. It’s very awkward to say this, but I say it: I did not like her interview. – K/ I think the pressure of possibly stepping into your mother’s boots just was crumbling on her/ Being a daughter of can be both a blessing and a curse. And I think she comes in here with a higher level of expectation from this room. She’s a beautiful girl. I think she’s got a lot – a lot – of potential. – Charlotte Office Visits Season 13 (x.x) * x End of Journey Season 12 (12.3) * Not invited to training camp Other Season 12 (12.1) * Shown when K mentions there being two legacies in her speech to the candidates, leading into her biography * Shown dancing when Melissa Rycroft mentions getting excited by seeing a great dancer * Hugs her mom crying after she makes it through to semi-finals (12.2) * 3rd to last shown being invited to Finals (12.3) * At panel interviews she is unable to name a member of President Trump’s cabinet, and then struggles to name a song that represents America. Later, she says she didn’t vote this year. * Solo performance is shown Misc. * x Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:Finalists Category:Returnee Category:TCC